The invention relates to a saddle pad for laying on the back of a riding animal.
Because riding animals, in particular horses, are especially sensitive in the back region where the saddle rests, saddles, saddlecloths, and the like should be optimally adapted to the anatomy of the riding animal. Such saddle pads must not press on the spine of the riding animal.
It has heretofore been known to fasten the saddle pad in the so-called gullet channel on the underside of the saddle using a special hook-and-loop tape. For this purpose a special glue must be employed to fasten the hook-and-loop tape in the gullet channel of the saddle.
The use of such hook-and-loop tapes with the requisite gluing operation is complicated and for this reason not well accepted among riders.
Therefore, there is a need for a saddle pad for a riding animal in a manner as well suited to the anatomy as possible, it being possible to dispense with hook-and-loop tapes or adhesives.